utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Transport
Transports are a special type of property. The first property anybody usually will see in Utherverse is a transport center. The main entrance for Utherverse is a 8 pod transport. This hosts direct portals to main locations within Utherverse such as the Bordello, Gay Alley, Zaby Lobby, VWW of the Day, and other locations. There are also doors to the Street and the Welcome Center. = Personal Transports = Personal transports are a type of transport that is tied to a specific profile. A personal transport can be used to enable people to jump to your brand of the game instead of the main Utherverse transport. How to get a personal transport? To acquire a personal transport first create a domain. One of the mandatory options when creating a domain is to choose a type of transport associated with that particular domain. You can have multiple transport centers in a world, but only one of them can be the default. You can set this on the main edit page in the Manage Property area of the Social Center. One important note when choosing a transport there are two very different types.The Deco type allows you access to the prop editor, though these are never free and are rented. A useful trick you can do is get the free transport property, and subsequently buy a deco version in the prop catalog. These have to be the same transport template, a 3 pod transport is not the same as a 9 pod (deco) one, but a 3 pod is compatible with a 3 pod (deco) one. You then can decorate this deco-able transport center, and save the layout. You must then apply the layout to the free transport and let the rent expire on the deco-enabled property until you need to redo modifications to the layout. Changing portals in personal transports You can change the portals in your Social Center. Go to to the Manage Property tab and select your world and then find the transport you want to edit the portals. The edit page on the Manage Property tan for transport centers is vastly different from other properties. Depending on the size of the transport you will see a number of links and brand setting corresponding to the number of pods your transport consists out of. Unfortunately you can only edit one side of the transport center portals, as the others are all set by Utherverse, however these can be covered up by custom deco. Also you can edit the main exit but not the Welcome Center door. You can only link portals to properties your profile owns, so this list is not the same as your Property Manager list. To link a property simply select the pod or exit and choose the property you would like to have linked. You can always change this at a later time, or even unlink it. Brand Settings ''(Optional)'' This optional area of the edit transport page, you can customize images. This is how the portals will look like. Behind each image is also written the size of the image in pixels you need to upload. You can also alter a few others signage within the transport such as the exit and advertising signs. The pods themselves have two optional customizable image links, one is the name on top (title) and the other is the actual portal image (pod link # image). Getting people to enter my personal transport Manually creating a shortcut #Copy the vww URL from the game UI. #Right click an empty space on your Windows desktop. #Select New and then Shortcut. #Paste the vww URL of the property. #Give it a Name. #Click OK. #Now you have the shortcut to login to your property on your desktop/laptop.that you can click to login and go to that property instead of the standard transport. Category:Decorating Category:Locations Category:Property